The new variety of apple tree ‘PremA193’ was created in the course of a planned breeding program carried out in Hawkes Bay, New Zealand. ‘PremA193’ originated as a result of a controlled cross of ‘Braeburn’ (not patented, seed parent) and ‘Tenroy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121, pollen parent). ‘PremA193’ was selected as a single plant from among a population of seedlings derived from the parents, and was selected for its attractive fruit and its excellent flavor and texture. It is distinguished from its parents and the related cultivar ‘Scifresh’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,888) in its time of flowering. In Hawkes Bay, New Zealand Braeburn flowers early whereas ‘Tenroy’ flowers late and ‘PremA193’ flowers in mid season at the same time as ‘Granny Smith’. The related cultivar ‘Scifresh’ flowers early. The harvest date (in Hawkes Bay, New Zealand) for ‘PremA193’ is late March and for ‘Royal Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121) it is the third week of February. Fruit over color for ‘PremA193’ is a lighter and brighter color compared with ‘Braeburn’. Asexual propagation by budding was first carried out in Havelock North, New Zealand. The variety has since been observed over a number of asexually propagated generations, and has been found to remain true to type.